The prior art includes a variety of air scenting devices. Some prior art air scenting devices are used in public restrooms and, in most cases, are suspended on or attached to a wall at a high/hard to reach point in order to deter members of the public from removing them.
In portable toilets, however, the interior side walls are not sufficiently high to make it difficult, for members of the public, to reach and remove an air scenting device placed on the interior walls. Another problem encountered, when conventional air scenting devices are used in portable toilets, is that when the interior walls of a portable toilet are washed, the washing liquid splashes over the air scenting device, is absorbed by the air scenting device and damages the air scenting device.
The present invention addresses and solves both of the above-mentioned problems by providing air scenting devices which may be wrapped and locked around a stationary member (e.g., the vent pipe inside a portable toilet) thus making it difficult to remove the air scenting device without destroying it. Further, the air scenting device, of the present invention, is made of a water insoluble and non-absorbent material. In accordance with the present invention, elastomeric injection moldable pellets of Ethylene Vinyl Acetate copolymer (EVA), or other suitable materials are tumbled in a container containing an oil-base or a solvent-base air scenting liquid for a period of time, usually 24 hours. As a result of the soaked tumbling action, the pellets absorb an amount of air scenting liquid (about 25% of their dry weight). After injection molding of the air scenting liquid-saturated pellets in the form of an elongated member air scenting device, in accordance with the present invention, the air scenting device may be wrapped around a stationary member, inside the portable toilet, e.g., a vent pipe, and locked in place as taught in this disclosure. Also, since the EVA material and the absorbed oil or solvent are water insoluble, the air scenting device of the present invention makes it possible to wash portable toilets without damaging the air scenting devices mounted on their walls.
As may be concluded from the above, the present invention meets two portable toilet needs which have not been addressed, namely, deterring theft of the air scenting device and making it withstand the washing process without damage.